


It's All Just a Little Bit of History Repeating

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Rebecca White, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: The beeping was louder than he expected as he let the door shut softly behind him.  He stood there keeping a deliberate distance. He let his eyes travel around the room.  The machines. The noises. The oxygen mask attached to Roberts' face. A spark went off at the back of Aarons' head.He had seen this before. He has been here before. History repeats itself once again.





	It's All Just a Little Bit of History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> This characterization of Rebecca might upset some who are fans. This is how I see her and that is how I wrote her. If you are sensitive to this type of fan interpretation please turn around now. I don't want fans of hers upset by what I wrote. Just turn around and make your lives easier. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aaron could feel the blood rush to his ears creating a deafening silence as he ran down the long narrow hallway towards the nurse’s desk, his purple hoodie flying behind him in the breeze. Since he got that call on his cell phone his thoughts, heart, soul has been laser focused on getting to that hospital. All it took was one word.

Robert.

His slowed down as he reached the desk, the world rushing back into his ears painfully.  The mummers of patients talking, nurses yelling and children crying.

“Robert Sugden? I got a call that he was here?” Aaron said as he let out in a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What is your relation to the patient?” the nurse asked, her glasses lying at the tip of her nose, looking upwards at Aaron, her face concerned.

“He’s my husband.”

“Aaron?” a voice called out to his right.  Aaron turned his head slowly to see Rebecca standing there. The mustard dress stained red across the small swell of her stomach.  Her comically large hat gripped in her bird like hand that rested against her side.

Aaron turned slowly to face her. “What happened?” Aaron asked, a quiet force dominating his voice. His blue eyes watched as she teared up, letting the hat fall to the ground as she put her hands on her face.  He started to feel himself get impatient.  “Rebecca. What did you do?”

She stopped and pulled herself together quicker than Aaron expected. “I didn’t do anything. It was all Lachlan. Robert stood in front of me when Lachlan…” Rebecca trailed off her face screwing up in pain, the tears falling down her face.

Aaron felt his blood grow cold. He turned back to the nurse. “Robert is my husband. Where is he?” The nurse nodded and typed on the computer for his room number.

“I haven’t been able to get in,” Rebecca remarked as she rubbed at her eyes. 

Aaron looked over at her. “Why would you?”

“I’m the mother of his child.”

“That remains to be seen,” Aaron remarked as he replayed the conversation he had with Adam and Ross earlier that night.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rebecca asked, her voice getting higher, more tears spilling down her face.

Aaron looked her over one last time before turning back to the nurse.

“Room 205.” The nurse told Aaron pointing towards the bank of rooms down the corridor past Rebecca.

Aaron nodded at the nurse as he turned and walked past Rebecca towards his room. “I think you should go home and clean up. You aren’t needed here.” Aaron muttered as he walked past her.  He didn’t look back, but he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his neck.

“Aaron? Aaron? Aaron!” She yelled hoarsely as Aaron tried to ignore her pleas. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ross and Adam showed up at the hospital. Soon she wouldn’t be Robert’s problem anymore.

Aaron quickly moved as his eyes passed over all the numbers on the wall. His heart leaped out of his chest when he arrived.  Stopping dead in the hallway, his hand on the handle of the door.  His blue eyes traveled from the room number over to the window in the front of the room.  Robert laid there, tied up to machines the beeping loud enough to be heard through the window or was that in Aarons mind? He wasn’t sure. Shaking his head clear he pushed down on the handle and let himself inside. 

The beeping was louder than he expected as he let the door shut softly behind him.  He stood there keeping a deliberate distance. He let his eyes travel around the room.  The machines. The noises. The oxygen mask attached to Roberts' face. A spark went off at the back of Aarons' head.

He had seen this before. He has been here before. History repeats itself once again.

“Here we are. Once again. In hospital.” Aaron's voice croaked out into the still air of the room.  He waited for a response.  The machines stayed steady. Robert unmoving except for his stomach as he breathed in and out.  Aaron took another step closer to the bed.

“We should buy a wing someday. The Dingle-Sugden wing. Make life easier for us all. Cain might need it more than us, but then we would get our money's worth.” Aaron feebly joked waiting for any response.

Nothing.

Aaron took a step closer.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We weren’t supposed to break apart so easily. We weren’t supposed to….do a lot of things.” Aaron said dropping his eyes to the floor in remembrance of the past year. It was like a long line of anger and sadness no thanks to either one of them. 

“It’s been a terrible year. Nothing went right. We aren’t together. We just had two minutes of happiness.” Aaron whispered lifting his head back up and taking two more steps closer, his body next to the bed, his eyes getting a better look at Robert. He was much more drawn than he last saw him.  His pale face gave away the dark circles that he always hid well from him. Aaron fought the urge to run his fingers down his freckled face. Not yet.

“Two minutes. I was confident that someday we would add onto those minutes. We would find our way back. You always seemed determined to make that happen. Add onto those two minutes. Maybe make them four.”

Aaron couldn’t hold back anymore. He let the index finger on his left hand trace a line down the side of his face not covered by the mask. Robert’s body feeling cold to the touch.

“So, Robert Jacob Sugden.  You and I aren’t done yet. You aren’t allowed to die yet.” Aaron said, his voice growing in confidence. His back getting straighter. His eyes focusing on Roberts' face. “We still need to make that two minutes of happiness into four. You and I need to fight. A lot. We need to fight our way back to each other. I’ve thought about this as I laid in our bed alone. Missing your warmth and your legs kicking me awake. I thought of all the ways we could find our way back. It doesn’t matter though. Every scenario ends the same. You grab me. Kiss me the way that feels like home. Pull me towards our bed…” Aaron trailed off as his mind wandered. Reaching down he gingerly picked up Roberts' hand and held it tightly in his. 

“You and I are never over. I may have said that, but I don’t mean it. Like I’ve said, you are always here, in my heart. You’ve been there for a long time now. You aren’t leaving anytime soon. I refuse to let you leave. You need to live. Please, Robert. You have to fight to fight with me. Love me. Grow old with me.” Aarons voice softening as he spoke. He bit his lip as he felt softer memories wash over him.  Those nights they laid side by side talking about their future. Tangled up in each other’s bodies whispering as they held each other close.  Aaron remembering Roberts freckles fondly as they seemed to never end covering every part of his body. Remembering wanting to kiss every single one of them till he fell asleep.

“You promised. Until you are eighty.” Aaron whispered as he bent down slightly to leave a chaste kiss on the backside of Roberts' hand. “We have done so many bad things together. Stick around so we can do something right.” Aaron let go of his hand, placing it slowly back down onto the bed.  He moved upward leaning down to place a kiss at the top of Roberts' head.

_Iloveyou.Iloveyou.Iloveyou.Iloveyou._

“I love you,” Aaron said against Roberts soft blonde hair. Aaron could smell the remnants of blood left behind, yet to be washed out of his hair. He took a deep breath anyway and closed his eyes.  He could faintly hear the beeping in the room get faster but didn’t pull away.

“What are you doing to him?” a hoarse voice asked breaking Aaron out of his stupor. The beeping louder in his ear than before. Pulling back from Robert he focused his attention towards the door.

“What are you doing in here?” Aaron asked calmly.

Rebecca’s attention seemed to be on Robert. Her eyes wild as her eyes darted from the quickly beeping heart monitor and back to Roberts' face. “What did you do?”

Aaron looked over at the heart monitor as the beeps got faster. Quickly stepping away from the bed he saw the beeps slow down to a constant speed. Rebecca stepped forward towards the left side of the bed watching the heart monitor. Aaron noted the change or lack thereof.

“Look at that,” Aaron muttered under his breath. A smirk growing on his face.  “What are you doing in here?”

“Your family is distracting the nurse with questions. I slipped in. I needed to make sure he was ok.” Rebecca told him as she started to lift her hand to Roberts' face. Aaron could feel anger bubbling up in him.

“Don’t touch him,” Aaron growled as he stepped forward. Rebecca panicked, grabbed her stomach in defense. Her eyes growing wide in shock as she stepped back.

“You can’t tell me what to do. He protected me and our son tonight.” Rebecca said a few stray tears falling onto her face.

“He protected your son.”

“OUR son,” Rebecca said forcefully gripping onto her stomach tighter.

Aaron let out a bitter laugh. “How long are you going to play this game! I know everything. Soon Robert will know everything too!”

“You are upset Aaron. You don’t know what you are talking about. This is Roberts baby. You need to get your head around that.” Rebecca said her eyes flashing at the sound of her words. Her eyes blinking uncontrollably as she stood her ground.

“Rebecca. It’s over. Adam and Ross will be here soon to tell everyone the truth. Stop hiding behind that baby and admit it.” Aaron said to her stepping closer to Robert, secretly noting the heart monitor picking up again. Almost like Robert was there with him. Conscious and aware.

Rebecca smirked. “Why are you doing this? I’ve told you before. He uses people. He used us. Why care what happens to him. To us.”

Aaron smiled. “You love that word _used_ don’t you. I’m beginning to think you don’t know the meaning of it. You know Robert uses people. He has used you. Yet, here you are. Letting yourself be used over and over again by him. Why not run away. Leave Robert to me. You yourself have told me before to let go. Never look back. Why didn’t you take your own advice?”

Rebecca let her hands fall to her sides. Angry at the accusation. “You and Robert don’t make sense to me. It never made sense to me. We were destined to run Home Farm. We were going to have the house, the kid, and the white picket fence. He could never have that with you.” Rebecca crossed her arms across her chest and let a smile grow on her lips. “You think you know him. You don’t know him like me. You never saw any of this coming. I did.”

“We have our home. We have our Liv.”

“Liv doesn’t count. It’s not his.”

The heart monitors went off the charts at that comment.  Aaron looked up sharply towards Robert a panicked look on his face. As Rebecca looked at Aaron, waiting for a response, a sudden realization hit him like a truck. 

“You little...” Aaron muttered under his breath as the monitor slowly went back down.

“Liv is ours. Don’t you dare think or say otherwise,” Aaron took a beat before moving on, “You know what? You may have had his body, but I have his heart. I have his soul. I’m the one that got the ring. I got the promise of forever. He is my home. What did you get? Tricks and dips while he ran back to Chrissie. You were nothing but a ploy. A means to an end. You were his cheap thrill until the real thing came along. Now get out of this room before I make you leave.”

Rebecca let her hands fall around her stomach protectively again, her eyes blinking widely at the speech Aaron gave as if she was trying to make sense of what he said.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Rebecca said to Aaron, her voice cracking.

“No, he wouldn’t but I would. Leave. Now. Adam and Ross have a lot to talk about with you.” A new voice rang through the room. Aaron turned and saw his mum standing there at the door, her arms crossed against her body as she stared down Rebecca.

She opened the door wider and gestured for her to walk through. After a few tense moments of Rebecca looking at Aaron, she made her way out, Chas walking out with her to make sure she safely got to her destination. Stopping suddenly, Chas turned and stuck her head into the room.

“Is Robert ok?” She asked her eyes looking over Roberts body.

“Yeah. He will be ok.” Aaron answered.

“We are out there if you need us. Don’t worry. We will take care of Miss Priss.” Chas told him as eyed Roberts body in the hospital bed. Aaron smiled, and Chas left.

Once again. They were alone. Aaron took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning back to Robert who laid there. Still through the whole altercation. Still through all the fighting. All the words being said. Only the heart monitor was beeping away.

Aaron leaned down, his mouth close to Roberts' ear. “You loved that didn’t you?”

Roberts' mouth twitched in response. A small smile growing.

Aaron stood up and gave him a dirty look. “You asshole. How long were you awake?”

Robert opened his eyes and reached up to remove the oxygen mask from his face. “Around the time you told me to live.” He said weakly, his green eyes tired but glowing.

Aaron stared at him, his blue meeting his green. Robert looked at him hopefully before slowly letting the mask back onto his face. Aaron felt a spark jump through him.

“Don’t you dare,” Aaron growled moving quickly towards Robert pushing aside the mask. Before Robert knew what was happening that old familiar warmth came over him.  Aaron pressing his lips against his, his hand cupping his face as he deepened it. Aaron felt lightheaded as Robert kissed him back, all those wonderful feelings flowing through his body.

Aaron pulled away and placed his forehead onto Roberts. “You promised. You don’t go anywhere until you are eighty. Ok?” Aaron whispered feeling tears prickling behind his eyelids a sense of relief growing through his body.

“Same for you. I love you.” Robert whispered back.

Aaron felt his tears fall down his cheeks. He smiled. “I love you more.”


End file.
